A Magician's anguish
by Sonnie Celanna
Summary: Apollo was expecting a normal day at the office, but when he hears someone crying, it up to him to provide the comfort his sister needs. one-shot


**_A Magician's anguish_**

Apollo Justice wasn't your average person. For starters he was Legendary Lawyer Phoenix Wright's Personal protege and adoptive son.

Of course Apollo never would've guessed that he was Mr. Wright's Daughters, Trucy Wright, brother. Due to Trucy being adopted by Mr. Wright, that meant he was also technically Mr. Wright's kid.

Possibly his final difference between normal people is that he had superpower, or at least he liked to call it that. The ability to perceive people's nervous tics. It had been his saving grace in many a trial.

Today was the 8th of september, 2028 and Apollo was on his way to the Wright Anything Agency in his usual lawyer attire which consisted of a white buttoned shirt, a red vest that adorned his beloved attorney's badge and his red slacks. but when he finally arrived and went in no one was around. It was as much of a mess as always, Trucy being terrible at cleaning.

Apollo was just about to shrug it off as he remembered that Mr. Wright had told him he and his co-worker Athena Cykes (a psychologist as well as defense attorney) would be taking the case of a foreigner named Naht Gilty.

As Apollo went to his desk, he heard the faint sounds of someone sobbing and quickly looked around the room looking for the cause. he saw nothing so he went to check the other rooms.

"Hello, who's there?" Apollo called out and the sobbing stopped rather abruptly but not before he figured out that the crying was coming from Trucy's room. Worried about his sister he opened the door and caught her quickly trying to hide a photo, of who, Apollo didn't see.

"Oh...H-hey Polly, how's it going." Trucy asked her brother, slowly slipping into her usually boisterous and bombastic personality that Apollo was used to seeing. She was wearing her favourite attire, which was a black strapless dress with four large buttons, a blue cape held together by a large green brooch and a red ascot around her neck, though she was missing her favourite blue magicians hat.

Trucy couldn't fool him no matter how hard she tried this time. Something was up and Apollo was going to find out what.

"What's the matter Truce?" He asked and Trucy flinched but she put on a huge smile and stared at Apollo incredulously as if…

"I don't know what you're talking about Polly." She said and as Apollo expected, his bracelet tightened around his wrist. His bracelet was his main tell that someone was lying and that he should use his power of perceiving, which is exactly what he did.

Apollo's vision became super focused on her and some weird colours appeared behind her. It reminded him of what people called a bad acid trip, not that he would know as he abhorred drugs. Ignoring the colours that he still didn't understand appearing, he focused around Trucy's face as the statement repeated on his mind like an instant replay. Her were eyes moving wildly left and right and Apollo couldn't help his courtroom scream that was usually meant for intimidation slipping out.

"GOT'CHA, Sorry Truce but your eyes deny your entire claim quite clearly." Apollo told her and it looked like her resolve had nearly been destroyed but she just glared at Apollo.

"I don't know what you're talkin-"

"Trucy Gramarye, stop lying!" He exclaimed sternly, using her real name to tell her this was serious.

"...Ok Apollo, i guess i can't hide anything from you." Trucy said, the spark her eyes usually had gone.

"You wouldn't have been able to even without my power, the red around your eyes, the sobbing noises and the way you rushed to hide that photo gave it away. If this was a courtroom, you'd be deemed a very unreliable witness." He informed her. "So what IS bothering you?"

"Polly…" Trucy mumbled before she went back to her drawer and took out the picture which she showed to Apollo. It was a picture of her birth father, Zak Gramarye. "When you, Daddy and 'Thena are gone, i just take this picture out and think about everything that went wrong. I know i smile and say that i'm happy, but it's just another act to be honest...i miss Daddy!" Trucy suddenly started crying, surprising the red lawyer.

"I'm sorry trucy, i didn't know you felt that much grief. I don't think even Athena figured that out." Apollo said as he wrapped his sister in a hug.

The pair just stayed there for a while, as Trucy balled her eyes out and tried to calm down. Finally after half an hour Trucy was calm enough to talk, Apollo pounced on his chance to attack, so to speak.

"Truce, you said everything went wrong but i wouldn't agree with that." Apollo told her.

"Huh, what do you mean 'Polly?" The magician asked, still sniffling.

"For a start, you got to have Phoenix Wright as a dad. If the incident hadn't happened, we would've never known we were siblings and Athena might not of joined the Agency. Not to mention all the innocent people i wouldn't of been able to save without your help." Apollo said, and finally Trucy smiled.

"Y-Yeah, i guess you're right. Thanks Apollo." She replied and hugged him tight. Trucy then let go and stood up before putting up the picture of her birth father on her nightstand.

"Come on truce, let's go get some noodles from Eldoon's Stand, my treat." He offered and Trucy immediately bounced towards the door.

"Thanks 'Polly, you're the best!" She told him. "Now let's go before guy close's the noodle stand!."

Apollo just rolled his eyes at his sister's enthusiasm after the state he had just seen her in, it honestly amazed him. He didn't know what he'd do if he didn't have Trucy.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
